<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Lucifer (SFW) by RowdyRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557704">Happy Birthday Lucifer (SFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven'>RowdyRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cute, Cutesy, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer's Birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The SFW version of Lucifer's birthday tale! (6/06) Happy birthday big fella (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)	</p><p>MC forgets Lucifer's birthday! Thankfully Beel is there to give you a helping hand...<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Lucifer (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This short tale is written to go along with an art piece for Lucifer's Birthday, which you can find over on my twitter/reddit! @ThatsSoRavenea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was a rainy June morning. Back in the human world, this wouldn't have been a rare occurrence, but down here in the Devildom such days were few and far between. You woke up early, the notion that you had something to do today ringing in your mind. You picked up your DDD to check the time, spotting a post-it note you had left on the bedside cabinet likely to remind you exactly what that was. "BAKE CUPCAKES" it read in your scrawl. Not to go against the will of the almighty post-it, you rolled yourself out of bed. It was Saturday, the weekend, so it was likely that the kitchen would be empty at this time. It seemed that 6am was an unholy hour to wake up at, even for demons. Still, with no distractions and no Beel to "sample" generous amounts of your batter, you were sure you could get a batch or two of cupcakes out of the oven and cooling before any of them came for breakfast. </p><p>As you pottered down the hall, yawning and stretching, you continued to wrack your brain about the date. Perhaps Mammon had a big modelling gig? Maybe Beel was set to play a big match at RAD? For at least half of the brothers, you could anticipate a reason as to why you would need some celebratory confectionery today. Regardless, you turned the corner into the kitchen, stopping dead in your tracks in surprise to see someone else there. </p><p>"You're up early," Lucifer mused, already fully dressed in a suit shirt and fresh pressed pants. His sleeves were rolled up as he set about, seemingly cleaning up after himself. </p><p>"Very astute of you," you replied sarcastically. "So are you." Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel before draping it over his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm always up this early," he muttered. "If any of you could be bothered to get up at a reasonable hour you would know this." Of course, Lucifer was a meticulous man. You could imagine he had only two alarms on his DDD; one for his waking time and another to remind him to go to bed. That being said, that second one was most likely to be ignored. He looked at you expectantly. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"</p><p>"What are you making?" That didn't look like the question Lucifer was looking for. Regardless, he shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>"Poison Apple strudels," he answered. "They're a lot easier than the rolled cigar cookies Diavolo likes so much." </p><p>"And it's one of your favourites," you noted, stepping into the kitchen closer to him. Lucifer laughed softly and pulled you into a gentle embrace. </p><p>"Nice to see you remember at least that much," he gave you a light kiss on top of your head. "Now what brings you down here so early? Surely it wasn't the smell of baking apples." Something about the way he worded that irked you. </p><p>"I was actually coming down to do some baking myself," you said, giving him a slight squeeze. "But I was going for something sweeter than a strudel." Lucifer hummed enthusiastically. </p><p>"I will have to try one when I get home."</p><p>"When you get home? You're not staying home today?" Saturdays were usually the only day Lucifer got off from RAD work. </p><p>"Diavolo wishes for me to be at the castle by 7," he explained, responding to your petted lip with a sorry smile. "It seems I won't be here much at all today. But I would like to see you when I come home." You nodded.</p><p>"If it means I get to spend some time with you, I'll wait up!" You puffed up your chest proudly. Lucifer laughed again.</p><p>"I would like that very much." The kitchen timer on the centre block buzzed loudly. Lucifer let go of you to grab a pair of oven mitts, opening the oven to retrieve his strudels. They looked delicious, the centre of the pastry overflowing with purple apple mush. Dare you say it, they smelled heavenly. </p><p>"Those look amazing!" you beamed, reaching for one. Lucifer swiftly slapped your hand away. "Hey! What gives?!"</p><p>"These are coming with me to the castle," he scolded, moving away to the cabinet to grab a box. "If there's any left at the end of the day I'll bring you one back, alright?" You grumbled under your breath, Lucifer flashing you a devilish smirk. He gently placed the strudels into the box, stacking them in such a way they wouldn't ruin one another. Closing the box, he placed the baking tray in the sink, slinging the towel from his shoulder over the edge of the wide basin. He checked his watch while rolling his sleeves back down.</p><p>"I best be going," he muttered, with a concerned tone that reminded you of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. "Can't leave the great lord waiting." There was an uncharacteristic tinge of sarcasm in his voice; Lucifer slighting Diavolo? It must be a cold day in the Devildom indeed. The tall demon swept past you with another fleeting kiss to your lips. "You'll clean that tray for me, won't you? And keep your DDD handy, I'll let you know when I'm on my way back. I'd like you in my room before then." With that he disappeared into the hall, presumably picking up his coat from the coat rack on his way out the door. Over the pouring rain you heard the heavy front door click as he let it close behind him.</p><p>Well, no time like the present. Time to get baking, even if you didn't know what for.</p><hr/><p>You had just about scraped the last of the batter out of the mixing bowl when Beelzebub sauntered into the kitchen. The cupcakes had been in the oven for the best part of ten minutes, and were starting to waft that sickly sweet smell into the house. Of course, the gluttonous brother would have been roused by such a smell. You were simply surprised Lucifer's strudels hadn't awoken his stomach first. </p><p>"Something smells delicious," the ginger-headed demon sniffed, peering at the oven curiously. "Smells like cake."</p><p>"You're not wrong," you responded from the sink. "They're cupcakes." Beel turned to you, tilting his head somewhat.</p><p>"Are they for Lucifer?" he asked. You felt a chill go up your spine. </p><p>"Why would they be for Lucifer?" you asked, genuinely hoping you hadn't forgotten something important. You chanced a peek over your shoulder at Beel, who was wide eyed and staring.</p><p>"It... It's his birthday." Well. Damn. "Did you forget?" You tried to laugh it off. "Well at least you know now before you see him today." DAMN IT. Beel continued as your mind raced, "I'd recommend mixing some of the poison apple puree I saw in the fridge into the frosting or, ohh, better yet, piping some into the middle of the-"</p><p>"There is no more poison apple puree," you interrupted, dropping the bowl and sponge into the soapy water. "Lucifer used it to make strudels this morning." It dawned on Beel what this knowledge meant. </p><p>"Oh. So you've seen Lucifer already." There was a tense silence. "Do you want me to get more poison apple puree?" You turned around fully to face Beel; there was no doubting that the sixth-born's heart was as big and bottomless as his stomach. You couldn't help your face breaking out into a wobbly, if slightly tearful, smile. </p><p>"I-I would like that very much," you hiccuped, echoing Lucifer from earlier. Beel stepped forward and grappled you into a big bear hug. You hugged him back, feeling just more than a little stupid. His nose twitched as he let you go again.</p><p>"I think your cupcakes are done," he mumbled, his growling stomach blaring over his words. You laughed. There might have been a couple of minutes left on your kitchen timer, but Beel's nose was the best timer in the Devildom. The famished demon started to head for the door.</p><p>"Wait!" You fumbled about under your apron for your DDD. You were sure you had a couple of grimm stored in your phone case for times like this. You handed him a couple of notes. "Treat yourself to something nice, as a thank you. And if you could get some blue food dye that would be great." Beel nodded, ever the quiet one, taking the money and leaving with another click of the large front door. You rushed to grab the oven mitts, taking the cupcakes out of the oven. He was right after all; the fluffy little peaks just beginning to crest the casings. You hoped they'd keep their form once they'd cooled. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was about 7pm by the time you recieved a message from Lucifer again. Whatever he had been up to at Diavolo's castle had clearly involved Demonus, as his spelling and grammar had gone almost completely out the window. Attached to his message was an even rarer sight; a selfie in the rain, of a very bedraggled looking Lucifer wandering down the dimly lit streets of the shopping plaza. You smiled at the picture, Lucifer's rosy cheeks lighting up his pale face in the dank glow of the Devildom. You scrolled back up to read.</p><p>"Thats me on my way home."</p><p>"Diavolo opned a vrey special bottle of Demons. Extra potent. I think 'm drunk."</p><p>"See you soon. L x"</p><p>You excused yourself from the gathering in the common room to go and finish off the cupcakes in the kitchen. You decided to leave the icing to the last minute, as you had made some little candy hearts with the items Beel had brought back from Devil's Market and didn't want them to sink into the icing. Thankfully, after being paid off with a couple of the cupcakes for his work, Beel had promised not to eat any more of them before your surprise party for Lucifer when he came home. He might have wanted to spend a little time with you in private, but when Asmo had told you that he had decorated the library with Satan and Mammon, you thought it a perfect way to distract him for the final touches and the big reveal. It was so rare for the younger siblings to rally around their eldest brother, so you didn't want to mess things up in the slightest - the Avatar of Pride wouldn't have it any other way. As you piped the bright, baby blue icing onto the poison apple filled cupcakes, you admired your handiwork. Beel had been complimentary of your baking skills, so at least they weren't on par with something Solomon would make. Putting the cupcakes in the fridge, you looked at your DDD. Lucifer sent his last message about ten minutes ago, so you had maybe a couple more to hide out in his room before he came home. So up you went, letting yourself into the eldest brother's bedroom and making yourself comfortable on the bed. </p><hr/><p>You must have made yourself a little too comfortable, as you awoke with a start. Frantically searching for your DDD, you checked the time. 9.30pm?! Where was Lucifer? Why had no one come to find you? You roused yourself from Lucifer's bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen, swiping the cupcakes from the fridge. You quickly stuck a candle in each one, lighting the wicks as fast as you could. Counting how many you had as you went, you noticed none had been taken. You wondered if they'd started without you. Your next port of call, the library, where you could hear soft music playing but very little of what you would call party atmosphere. Opening the library door you saw 6 of the 7 brothers milling around; Belphie and Beel were sitting on the couch with the snacks. Satan and Mammon were playing chess in the corner, clearly for grimm as Satan had a large stack on his side of the table. Asmo was draped languidly over Satan's chair, mocking Mammon. Mammon just looked frustrated. Levi was sitting on a beanbag near the door, playing on a Switch. He was the first to see you come in. </p><p>"Oh, you made it!" he said, barely glancing at you from his screen. He did a double take. "Ooh cupcakes!" He swiped one from your tray. There were ten left, so you didn't quite mind. </p><p>"Where's Lucifer?" you asked as Levi stuffed the cake into his mouth, barely taking a notice of the mess he was making. </p><p>"In his office," Levi responded, spitting crumbs everywhere. "Said something about getting a bottle of Demonus from the cabinet. Never came back." You looked over to see the office door was shut. </p><p>"And you didn't go check on him?" Levi shrugged. Your surmised that in the thousands of years the brothers had known each other, this likely wasn't the first time this had happened. Therefore it likely wasn't something to get too worried about. Still, you wanted to make sure he was alright. You offered everyone in the library a cupcake until you had one left. The candle was beginning to melt, the little flame still dancing on bravely. You knocked on Lucifer's office door to no response. Knocking again, all there was behind the door was silence. Might as well go in then.</p><p>And that's when you found him, splayed out across his desk asleep. At least, you had first thought he might have been dead, but creeping up to the desk you could hear a soft snoring. Whatever Diavolo had done to him had really knocked him for six. You thought it best not to disturb him, lest he string you up on the ceiling like Mammon, but leave him to his drunken power nap. He would join you eventually. With a soft kiss to his still slightly damp, messy hair, you left the cupcake nearby for when he woke up and returned to the rest of the brothers. Not telling them about the perfect opportunity to get that sleeping shot they all wanted, that would be your real gift to Lucifer today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>